Long term objective is to implement and field test a program to provide parents and adolescents who are experimenting with but not yet addicted to drug use, with knowledge and skills to intervene in such use and preclude adolescent progression to substance abuse. Because of Phase I research, the focus has expanded additionally to risk oriented sexual behavior, school drop out, and other related and significant health and behavior problems that can arise especially during the adolescent years. The program will concentrate on those risk factors which can be addressed within the social group of the family, and will be delivered by professional family counselors and student assistance professionals. It will be video-assisted, with take home materials provided to support long term application and retention of information and skills. Phase II will produce the necessary training aids including video tapes, workbooks, handouts, overhead transparencies and other related materials; develop effective means of recruiting and enrolling families; and field test the program in at least 5 areas with emphasis on cultural and ethnic diversity.